Jirou Misakawa
"Nothing is really safe, at least not from me. And that’s why people call me to provide them security counselling” Gallery Personality Being one of the more irritable passengers of the cruise ship, Jirou is often considered distant due to his aggressiveness. It is no rarity to see him lash out against persons that upset him or disturb the peace among the group in some way. Despite this rather crude behaviour, he seems to have good intentions, as he stated multiple times that he wants to protect others wherever possible. This led him to engage in violence multiple times, often caused by behaviour he deemed threatening to some of his fellow prisoners. Appearance Jirou wears a black beanie that covers his dark brown hair almost entirely, with only a few strands of hair poking out underneath. His eyes are coloured in an icy shade of blue, mostly paired with a rather disinterested facial expression, making him look slightly unapproachable at first. As a necklace, he wears dog tags around his neck without any apparent name inscribed on them. His attire consists of a black hoodie with opened zipper that reveals a white shirt with red hems underneath it. Over his shirt, an utility belt can be seen, that inhabits some items that are not visible upon first glance. The pants Jirou is wearing are rather slim fitting grey cargo pants with plenty of pockets to stash supplies in. On his feet he wears what appear to be brown combat boots Backstory Not much is known about Jirou, since he basically appeared out of thin air. He was the last person to be announced of joining Hope's Peak Academy for this semester with the talent of the SHSL Security Consultant. Rumors say, that there is no security system that he cannot crack and no guarded building he cannot infiltrate, which caused many organizations to hire him as advisor for their security set-up and granting his person quite the reputation for being "the most capable specialist in terms of security". Relationships * Yutsuko Ota: She seems to be one of the few people Jirou would consider his 'friend'. In opposite to their rather big differences in behaviour, they get along just fine. Yutsuko even managed to make Jirou participate in something like baking cookies! * Thunderstruck the Almighty: Even if Jirou is rather reserved and often times harsh while talking about or with him, Thunderstrucks seems to be one of the few people Jirou deeply cares about. Hinting towards that was i.e. Jirou reacting unusually worried when encountered with Thunderstruck's Dissociative Identity Disorder. Skills and Abilities * As shown in many different scenes in which he had to resort to more drastic means, Jirou seems to be proficient in Hand-To-Hand combat. A skill Ichiko and Yuna had to witness first hand... * Often Jirou is seen rushing to aid in case of an injury or something the likes, hinting at some sort of medical training he went through. Trivia Category:Students Category:Male Student